OMG! Me and the Gang Met Naruto
by xxxitachi-uchihaxxx
Summary: Okay sasukara next chapter this chapter is an introduction of total complete madness. This is a part of the new OMG series.


OMG me and My friends met naruto!

By: xXSensesFailXx

Hi! Its me again with another story I will be updating Tenten's mood swings but schools been loading homework on my face so I'll try to update. Me and my cuz xxxsakurachanuchihaxxx came up with an OMG series so look out for that one for Sasusaku, Tenji, Hinaruto, Shikamari and so on. So be looking for our series. Now without further ado chptr 1.

THEGREATAUTHORESSINTHESKYISSOAWESOMETHEGREATAUTHORESSINTHESKYISSOAWESOMETHEGREATAUT

Ashley and Izabella were outside and then suddenly they saw a shooting star.

" Make a wish! I wish we could go to Konoha and live there! I bet that wish will never come true though." Ashley said.

" I wish I could meet the hokage Tsunade. Shes my idol." Izabella said.

" We should go home now though, its getting really dark." Ashley said with her ' intelect'.lets go home. Nah dip genius its pitch black out side.

" Yeah Kim and Tara are probably waiting with Zack and Cody." Izabella said.

At Zack and Cody's House...

" DUCKY-KUN CODY-KUN GET YER ASS BACK HERE! NOW! I KNOW YOUR HUNGRY YOU HAVE TO EAT SOMETIME. MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD Y'KNOW!" I yelled at Zack and Cody.

" IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS WITH NEJI IS YOUR COOKING GOOD!" Zack yelled back laughing.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I said sheepishly.

" KIM SHUT UP YOU JUST SCREAMED IN MY FREAKING EAR!" Tara yelled.

" WELL TELL THEM TO COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT DINNER ALREADY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I yelled back.

Just then Izabella and Ashley walked into the house.

" I knew we shouldn't of left them alone for a while." Ashley said snickering.

" Dido on that one." Izabella said snickering with her.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Zack, Cody, Tara, and I screamed.

" WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE EVEN FOR A MINUTE!" Ashley and Izabella said smirking.

" YO MOMMA!" Zack and I screamed back.

" Lets go its time to go to our house." I said calmed down a little.

At Kim's House...

" Go to bed Kim!" Zack and Ashley said impatiently for the upteenth time for the night.

" JUST GO TO YOUR FREAKING BED FOR HELL AND THE LOVE OF GOD GOD DAMNITT!" Zack screamed. He is like always cursing in real life like that FYI.

" NO." I sassed.

" I WANT ANOTHER BLANKET! I said.

As Cody went to get her blanket there was a draw there that was never there before. he opened it and screamed out for the guys.

" Cody's being a girl again. Lets go see what happened." Zack said. ( For real last hallloween he dressed up as a girl. It was so funny you should have seen him. We also dressed Zack up as a girl. lol. He asked for the curling iron and we did his nails and hair and toenailes etc.)

" GUYS LOOK ITS A DRAW THATS GLOWING!" Cody said in awe.

" LETS GO INSIDE OF IT!" I said still hyper off the Halloween candy. ( I'm eating some right now ..)

" Okay I agree with what Neji-san is saying." Zack said. ( Everyone I know calls me Neji-san.)

" SO LONG SUCKERS!!!" I said jumping in.

" See ya!" Zack said following.me.

" BYE!" Tara, Izabella, and Cody said.

" Well if you can't beat them join um." Ashley said in defeat.

In Konoha...

" SWEET! JUST LIKE CANDY AND SUGAR! AND CAKE!!!!" I yelled.

" Calm down Neji-san, your scaring me." Zack said holding me down.

" OMIGOD LOOK NARUTO! LETS GO SEE HIM HES LONELY." I said with my super smart smarticles.

" NARUTO!" I yelled while pedestrians stared.

" Huh?" He replied looking up.

" NARUTO OVER HERE!" Ashley said.

" NARUTO I LOVE YOU!!!" Izabella yelled.

While we walked over I saw a squirell and wandered off dragging Zack with me.

" Neji-san...where are we going?"

" LOOK A SQUIRELL!!!!!" I yelled.

Following the squirell into the forest up a tree with a big hole Zack could fit through but he was very very very tall.

The squirell's cool house was loaded with nuts and coke, lots and lots of coke. 

" ZACKLOOKLOTSANDLOTSOFCOKE!" I said so fast he probably didn't get it.

Me and Zack love coke and couldn't live without it because coke a cola is very very addictive. VERY.

While Kim was talking Zack was swimming in the big coke pool.

While we were living our fantasy the squirell sqeaked.

" Whats that Mr. Squirell?" I asked him. Him obviously not understanding.

The squirell had a GIANT coke shrine. This squirell really really likes coke. Coke is good and the squirell thinks so to. When you go out into the yard the squirell had a fountain with coke coming out of it.

" This squirell really likes coke." I said

" Squeak" Squirell said. 

" I officially feel stupid I'm communicating with a squirell." Zack said.

THEGREATAUTHORESSINTHESKYISSOAWESOMETHEGREATAUTHORESSINTHESKYISSOAWESOMETHEGREATAUT

" Hey Naruto whats the matter?" Ashley asked.

" I'm lonely!" He said straight forward.

" Theres your answer right there." Tara said.

" Shut up Tara you didadoodle." Izabella said.

" Your a didadoodle Izabella." Tara argued back.

" YO MOMMA!" Izabella said.

" YO DADDY!" Tara said.

" YO BALD HEADED GRANNY WITH A HOLE IN HER PANTY!" Izabella.

" WHY YOU LOOKIN THERE?" Tara.

" YO DADDY'S HUSBAND!" Tara.

" YO MOMMAS WIFE!" Izabella. 

" IF MY DADDY HAD A HUSBAND HOW AM I STANDING HERE?" Izabella.

" YOUR PARENTS DID IT BROKE UP YOUR DAD TURNED GAY YOUR MOM GOT PREGNANT, AND HAD YOU DIDADOODLE." Tara.

" YO GREASY GRESY GRANDPAS HUSBAND. OH WHAT NOW." Tara.

" SHUT UP YOU LEPERV(1)." Izabella.

( Oh heres a song I made up with izabella from that song you are the music in me. you put this baby in me now i have HIV! When i came up with that everyones like rolling on the floor and Dillian was actually crying and rolling on the floor. I was like LMAO. It was so funny.)

Back with the coke obbsessed squirell...

" Wow Zack such big words for you." I said suprised.

" Shut up Neji-san."

" Hn. Who said my name?" Neji asked below the tree practicing with Tenten.

" Tenten needs to die and get away from my Neji-kun!" I whispered while Zack held me back from beating her to a bloody pulp.

" Hn. I'm going to see who or what said that." Neji said with his awesome intelect.

" SHHHH!! Hes on to us!" Zack said as the squirell squeaked.

" Whats that little squirell?" Lee said with his obbsessive squirell voice. Ugh shudders.

Lee climbed up the tree behind Neji. As Neji heard a voice from the tree. No hes not dillusional. Or phsycotic.

" Who are you and why are you interupting my training session? Why does Tenten need to die anyway?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" Uh.. SHES A RUNAWAY PROSTITUTE THAT...THAT...ran away from the police?" I said unsure of what they thought.

" Neji-san?" Zack asked confused in question.

" What?" Neji and I answered.

" Kim. Sorry." Zack said.

" Oh." Neji said being totally hot.

" Kim, runaway prostitute?" Zack said.

" It was the only thiing I could come up with." I whispered to him.

" Oh okay." Zack whispered back.

" What are you two talking about?" Neji asked as Lee messed with the squirell.

" Whos a cute little squirell?" He said.

" That was completely random." I said Neji shaking his head in agreement.

" Okay back to the kill Tenten concept." Zack said.

" Okay fresh new start. Hi! I'm Kim. My friends call me Neji-san. Please don't get confused between us. You can call me that to if you want." I said barely hiding my blush.

" Hi I'm Zack her ' Ducky-san' so don't get creeped out." Zack said explaining.

" I'm Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga clan." Neji introduced himself.

" Hmmm I wonder why hes up there to long?" Tenten asked climbing up.

" HI NEJI-KUN!!" She said.

" For the last time I'm not your Neji-kun." Neji said.

" So whos your little friend?" She said looking at me actually scratch that glaring.

" I'm Kim." I said glaring back even harder.

" Kim your face is going to freeze like that." Zack said.

" Oh right didn't have to tell me my eyes were burning from her ugly face." I said glaring and smirking.

" Ohh burn." Zack said impressed as he high-fived me.

" Well I did learn from the best." I said doing our secret handshake where stupid Tenten couldn't see it.

" Hey Neji come here lemme us show you our secret handshake." I said as he came over. I just smirked at Tenten's ugly face.

" Okay ready ducky-san?" I asked.

" Yup." He asked. Neji watched as we did manuever of hand moves.

" Okay..." Neji said confused. THE Hyuga prodigy confused by OUR handshake.

" Hey if you showed Neji I deserve to see to!" Tenten said smirking. I smirked back and said, " Nope I actually know the Hyuga and his relatives. I also know how to do chidori, 8 trigrams, and rotation." I said. 

" Prove it." She said.

" Okay." I said doing all those but they all ended up attaking ducky-san as he ran around the squirell house got tired and then did rotation.

" Good job ducky-san!" I said getting up.

" Thanks." He said doing the skillz thing.

Wasn't that good for the first chapter? 5 reviews gives you Sasusaku fluff!

Sincerely,

( ( (\ / ( ( ()

) ( ( \/ ( ) ( )


End file.
